A friend's help
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: After Frozer, Adrien is more determined to get his lady's love. Luckily for him, his friend Marinette is willing to help him. With his friends help, what could go wrong? (Eventual reveal story, no spoilers for Frozen )
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after frozer . this might explain some of Adrien´s and Marinette´s actions. Anyway I wrote it a way that even if you haven´t seen it, you should still enjoy it but I still recommend watching it since the episode is so awesome and will help you understand this story better.**

"My ladybug, would you like to go on a date with me ?"

Ladybug sighed, the battle had been easy but there it was chat making it hard .

"even after last time you still continue insisting?"

Chat came close to ladybug gently grabs her hands, their eyes staring at each other .

"my lady I will never give up on you. no matter how long it takes! you are the only girl for me ! "

Chat in a quick move grabbed gently but firmly ladybug´s hands and place there a beautiful red rose.

Ladybug´s eyes admired chat´s eyes like a bug admires a beautiful sunflower. Suddenly he comes even closer forcing her to take a step back. Her earrings beep bringing back her focus , she extends her yoyo and jumps away leaving chat alone on the roof .

Next day Adrien sighed getting out of his car. Adrien had no idea what else to do about ladybug . he needed advice but everyone seemed so busy. Suddenly he noticed Marinette , she was drawing but her gaze seemed to switch between the notebook and shy looks at him . with a smile Adrien came closer and sat near here .

" May I ? "

Marinette gulped and nervously answered

" sure . I mean if you want to. Sit with me "

Adrien smiled and sat next to her

" so I really need your help . Its about this girl "

Marinette tried her best to keep her calm and her smile bot at the same time

"a girl ?"

Marinette noticed the way Adrien blushed and his eyes seemed to wonder off to who ever he was thinking .She could recognize that look on his face since it was the pretty much the same look she made every time she taught of him.

"yes , she is so strong with her blue hair and beautiful eyes . she is brave and so awesome and super special but I can never seem to get to her "

Marinette blurted out without thinking

" is it kagami ? "

Adrien gaze returned to normal and he gave her a serious expression .

" No . I mean kagami is great, but the truth is that she isn´t really the girl I love"

Marinette was surprised. Adrien loved someone and by the way he talked he seemed to be serious.

"I actually could use your help to show her I am the one she´s meant to be with. will you well me get her?"

Marinette heart broken into a million pieces let a fake smile and as Adrien eyes begged her for help she let out a

"yes, I promise you will get that special girl "

 **Next chapter 28 of October .**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat on the pink chaise long on Marinette´s room. He could tell she had removed all his pictures from the walls and he wondered if it had been for him coming there or because of embarrassment after Troublemaker.

Marinette had disappeared downstairs saying she had to get some things to show him. Marinette was so nice. She even created a plan to help him conquer his lady´s heart. Adrien rejoiced himself thinking how lucky he was to get Marinette´s help. Plagg meanwhile just sniggered and ate cheese all the way there and until now. Since she was being such a good friend maybe Adrien could tell her the truth about him being Chat and Ladybug being the love of his life. We would tell her but first he wanted his Bugaboo to be the first to know. Second, he knew as much he wanted to, telling her would put her in danger as a civilian and he didn´t want that , so he would avoid anything that might give his secret away .One thing was certain if he did ended up getting his Lady he would definitely invite Marinette to the wedding for all the help she was giving him.

Meanwhile downstairs while Marinette gathered the last things she needed and tried to calm herself down enough not to spill the baked goods. Tikki asked her:

"Are you sure you are that willing to help Adrien to get another girl? "

Marinette sighed, laid the pastries on the table before telling her kwami.

"Tikki I love Adrien but he doesn´t seem to love me. He only sees me as a friend and I guess that´s all I will ever get to be. I just want him to be happy with whoever he loves even if hurts me at least he will be happy and that´s all I want! "

Tikki smiled to Marinette. She was proud of her and how mature Marinette was being. Of course, part of that smile was because she knew exactly who Adrien´s love interest was. She wouldn´t admit it but a part of her, despite being scared , hoped it would lead to a reveal. She then snuggled on Marinette´s check before whispering into her ear:

"I am really proud of you. Adrien is very lucky to have you!"

Marinette faked a smile before grabbing the baked goods and sprinting upstairs.

Adrien almost fell of the chair when Marinette walked in. His head was completely lost on Marinette and how amazing she was. She was so supportive and willing to help plus she was smart and creative.

Marinette before she could do anything about it commented before starting laughing at Adrien´s hilarious scared face:

"Aren´t you a scaredy cat?"

Adrien began laughing too until he noticed the huge amount of different and beautiful number of cupcakes, macarons and all the delicious things she had brought. She quickly saw the way he looked at those baked goods and offered a ladybug inspired macaron.

"WOW! You really know how to entertain guests . if this is your welcoming then I should come here more times. "

He told her as he tasted that delicious macaron. It was very delicious and sweet which didn´t surprise him given how good Marinette and her parents baked. Something about that macaron also seemed to remind him of his lady.

"No actually this are for our date…not our date. I mean a pre-tasted date for your date with the mystery girl. I brought lots of things from the bakery and some things I made my self. That is the ladybug macaron. Pink on the outside with chocolate cream in the middle. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. they are very sweet. So, what do you meant by planning a date?"

Adrien continued eating; grabbing the Chat noir macaron and splitting it and sharing with Marinette. If that was the ladybug macaron; Adrien wondered if the Chat noir would be just as good and it was with chocolate on both sides and mint in the middle.

She flustered, ate the macaron and began explaining her brilliant plan. She had spent all night thinking about it and ways to help Adrien. Probably overthinking everything but for Adrien there was nothing she wouldn´t do.

"Well it´s the best way to get any girl. You go somewhere beautiful, dance, share an ice cream "

Both began blushing as Marinette continued enumerating countless romantic activities. Adrien felt like in heaven daydreaming all those things with his lady, but the reality slinked in bringing him down to earth. Ladybug would never agree with any of that and he knew it.

"That was always my plan, but she always rejects me"

He said making clearly visible his sadness and desperation

"Stuck up girl "

Marinette whispered to herself before talking back to Adrien.

"I know she always rejects you even though I have no idea why anyone would do that to you, since you are so perfect. But trust me with my help you are going to go with her to many dates and win her heart "

"Thank you "

He said jumping into a hug with Marinette. She wasn´t expecting such an enthusiastic reaction from Adrien. She was so surprised; she tripped. As she began to fall she tried to find a way to stop it. So, using her Ladybug reflexes she grabbed a string but unfortunately the string dropped and with-it Adrien´s schedule dropped too. She had removed all pictures, magazines and everything with Adrien except his schedule and while she was falling she didn´t even remember that was the string keeping it hidden.

At first neither of them noticed as they laid on the ground. Adrien embarrassed and Marinette blushing so hard; As he got up and helped Marinette up he couldn´t avoid looking at that schedule. It seemed familiar with fencing, photoshoots, classes. that's when it hit him

"Is that my schedule?"

He asked her, concerned and examining just how detailed it really was and it seemed very accurate since it even included the dinner with his father nights. Marinette was about to panic. How could she explain that to him? Her mind began to race between ways to explain it and if she could just live forever in her room. Her mind begged her for a reason and an explanation fast. The more she waited , the more worried he seemed to get. Then before she even processed it was a good or not reason she answered:

"Of course, it´s so I know when it´s the best time for the date obviously "

He let his concern go and change it for a smile. He believed her. She exhaled the air that was tapped inside her lungs.

"You are such a great friend"

He repeated to her. She was awesome coming up with ideas, baking and even helping with scheduling his date. Marinette now calmer began showing Adrien all the types of foods, venues and ideas for a date. She also gave him tips on how to ask a girl which she noted that, and the food were probably the ones Adrien payed more attention and took more notes off

He left with a million ideas for amazing dates. He was sure he wanted to try them all but maybe on just one date. maybe on 2,3 or 50 dates; as many dates as they wanted.

He also left that day with a million advice on how to ask a girl out. Now all he needed was the chance to ask her and all those dates would come true; Hopefully soon. Well lucky for him after spending hours talking about the perfect date with her crush but her not being the one going on that date; a certain bug needed fresh air on top of the Eiffel tower .

 **Next chapter 31** **st** **October**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews and follows but before I go I wanted to say I corrected Marinette´s name and got a beta reader for the next chapters. The beta reader will be only for this story and I will introduce him or her next chapter.**

 **Also, if my mistake on Marinette´s name bothers you. Please avoid my other stories since I do make that particular mistake many times since I prefer Marinete over Marinette, and I know it´s wrong but it´s my stories and I don't want to rewrite all my them just because of it. But for you sweet followers of this story, I not only correct but won´t make that mistake here.**

 **Can I just ask if instead of comments just saying the mistakes made if I could get a review about the story itself and not just about my terrible writing? Just so I know if you actually like my story or not.**

Adrien rejoiced thinking to himself this was his lucky day. Ladybug was just seen on the top of the Eiffel tower. Almost like she was waiting for him to ask her out, Adrien thought. He raced there with the hope and excitement only a young love could bring.

Despite the beautiful view, the only thing he could see was her.T he night light made her look so beautiful that he wondered how long could he keep admiring her like that. Before it got creepy and when he finally was sure his checks didn't flat outmatched her suit; he approached her carefully. Noticing how sad she looked. It didn´t match such beauty with so much sadness and it broke his heart.H e began to move even closer but she still didn´t react.

He eventually sat near her. Ladybug finally looked at him for a brief moment before sighing

"Hello Chat"

Then her gaze returned to the Parisian skyline.

"What´s wrong?"

He asked desperately wanting to know what was so clearly upsetting her. He had to know so he prayed that maybe she could for the first time ever; open to him.

But she without looking at him, stayed quiet for a moment struggling either or not to tell him but then noticed Chat began to look like he was leaving, disappointed that she was keeping like usual her distance. He got up, looked at her, grabbed his staff, turned around. she spoke

"I understand now how you feel. The boy I like asked my help to plan a date with another girl."

Chat quickly sat now even closer to her and placing gently his hand on hers asked

"That couldn't have been easy, my lady, so what did you do ?"

She then moved, coming closer to Chat before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I decided to help him. I just want him to be happy"

Chat grew a smile without his rival, that only meant one thing and before he himself could think about a better way to put it, he asked:

"Does that mean I have a chance? "

Ladybug got up, looked at him, grabbed her yo-yo and prepared to leave. DAM IT! He had blown it. All the advice Marinette had given him seemed blanked now. What could he do? He didn´t have the notes with him and he seemed to be failing once again without them. He desperately begged

"No, wait! Please"

His sobbing plea made her stop and glance at him trying to control the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Taking a long breath, he then began:

"I didn't mean that. I am sorry. I swear I didn't mean to sound like that. It's just I came here hoping to ask you out; show you how special you are and make you see that I could be the guy for you. I even went out and asked some advice on how to ask a girl out to a friend and then you tell me that the boy you want is in love with someone else and I just thought maybe this was my chance. But I am sorry because trust me when I say I know how it feels knowing the person you love loves someone else and I shouldn't be happy about it and I hate that he hurt you like that "

He finished staring at the view instead of her. His eyes couldn´t bear to watch her leave him like she always did. So, he watched the view instead. Seeing those people running to their loved ones, seeing romantic couples walk across gave him a certain melancholic feeling. The feeling of being alone in a city full of people. The feeling of everyone knowing him but not really knowing him at all. Everyone had someone except him. How could a city of love be so cruel to one of his heroes?

Ladybug pondered what to do? She could just leave but that would hurt Chat and she couldn´t do that to him. She understood how much it hurt. That's why she never gave him hope because that would only make it harder for him. She pushed him away so it wouldn´t hurt as much because she did care and worried about his feelings. She could tell he was speaking from the heart. So, she guarded her yo-yo back and sat again.

Chat breathed, his honesty had worked and that was something Marinette had told him, right? He wished she was there, so she could help him out. Maybe he wasn´t alone anymore. Ladybug placing her hand over his told him:

"I am sorry Chat. I never knew this hurt this much and I am sorry If I ever hurt you like this. "

Both stayed quiet. Each with their feelings inside.

Chat feeling sad that his lady was hurt. He wanted to do something to make it better, but she would never let him do it. She would never let him take her to date or the movies or even play video games, something he knew both shared interested in. Maybe Marinette´s charm wasn´t that lucky after all, he was using it, but he would probably still end up alone. There was nothing he or Marinette could ever do to change that.

Ladybug taught about how much Adrien asking for advice hurt her. How she wasn't the girl he wanted. How she could never be and how that´s probably how her partner Chat felt every day. He loved her so much he even asked advice on how to get a girl.

Suddenly Ladybug began laughing and Chat looked at her puzzled:

"What's so funny? "

"Just the idea of you, so romantic and expert of girls, going and asking someone for dating advice. It's funny that's all!"

She explained to him with a bright smile.

"I am glad I made you laugh. If you said yes, then maybe you could see just how perfect our dates could be. With her help and my amazing charm, it would be the best date ever "

"I'd like to see that "

Ladybug response came with a laugh, but Chat became serious

"Is that a yes? "

He waited for her response with hope. Ladybug normally would have said no at this point or come up with an excuse not to answer but her delay had to mean something. She was thinking about it. Every second she paused the more hope grew in his heart.

Ladybug taught of reasons to say no but she couldn't find any or maybe she didn´t want to find reasons not to. Adrien was moving on and so should she. She couldn't even talk to him so how would she go on dates with him. Plus, Chat was always there for her and him for some miraculous reason made her feel better. So, she pushed all her fears and reasons not to.

"I guess that a single date wouldn't hurt. I mean if A….the boy I love can date someone else then maybe I can try dating other people. Plus, after that promise of the perfect date, I want to see what you can do. "

The smile grew on Chat´s face as he heard her answer. Ladybug then realized what she had said. It down on her but before she could say something Chat excitement spoke:

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it. I have to go plan everything. So, at 8 next Friday can you do it then? I have a spot on my schedule just for you? "

Ladybug bubbled and Chat so happy left to plan their date. He took at her bubble and assumed that meant yes. Ladybug was left once again on the top of the Eiffel tower now with a new love problem.

* * *

 **Don´t know when the next chapter is coming since I still got to write it, send it to the beta reader. Don´t worry as soon as it is ready I will post it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello I'm back , the story will continue even if the chapters take forever for me to write. Anyway I want to thank** **twinklingfrost14 w** **ho was and will be my beta reader for this story . While you wait for more of this feel free to check out her stories because she is awesome**

Marinette barely remembered how she got home or how long she stayed at the Eiffel tower the night before.

She was met by a beautiful Saturday morning. And while all of Paris roamed the streets and met their loved ones and friends, Marinette lay in bed, thinking and rethinking the predicament she'd gotten herself into.

Adrien was going out with someone else. At least, as long as she didn't say no, but, this is Adrien. Who would reject him?

Maybe she should have said 'no' to Chat?

It was far too much to think about.

And then, her phone buzzed. Part of the problem had just texted her. Adrien's crush had said 'yes.'

'Obviously.'

Like that wasn't bad enough, he asked for Marinette´s help with the planning the date. And, even worse, she'd texted back 'okay.'

Why was she such an idiot?! Marinette screamed into her pillow.

Now, she not only got to help the love of her life plan his date with another girl, but also go on a date with her superhero partner, whom she'd never seen as more than a close friend.

Could her life get any worse?

"Tikki, can the world just swallow me up right now?"

Tikki hovered next to her chosen.

"What exactly is bugging you about this situation?"

"Why did I agree on going on a date with Chat Noir?"

Tikki looked at Marinette strangely.

"What?"

"Well, it looks like you're more worried about your date with Chat than the fact your crush is in love with someone else.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"What? No…"

She hesitated.

"Adrien going a date with the girl of his dreams sucks, and I'm heartbroken, but there is nothing I can do about it, other than help him. He's my friend, and he needs me."

"But, it's not like Chat Noir isn't your friend."

"It's different. There's more at stake. If I upset him, who knows what would happen? He could get akumatized, or give up the Miraculous, or turn on me, and he'd hate me, and Hawkmoth might win! The world would be over and it would be because I hurt Chat's feelings! Paris would be doomed because of me!"

Marinette flopped back on the bed, images of the worst possible scenarios running through her head.

"Marinette, calm down. You're going on this date. You aren't going to hurt his feelings. If anything, you'll make him feel better.

Marinette had just sat up again when another thought went through her head.

"It's just, I don't love him that way. What happens when he wants to date me? He'll think I've been leading him on, and he'll hurt anyway! It's an impossible situation!" Marinette fell on her pillows for a third time.

Tikki looked on sadly.

"Oh, Marinette, you just need to calm down. Try and think positive."

Marinette groaned.

"There are no positives. How am I supposed to let Chat down gently?"

Tikki sighed. She couldn't help with this.

"Wait, maybe I can ask Adrien! He was rejected by someone, and he still gets along with them. Maybe he'll have an idea of how I can tell Chat without hurting him too much!"

Marinette sat up and thought about how she'd ask the blonde-haired boy who broke her heart for advice on breaking the heart of the other blonde in her life.

'Can you call it 'breaking his heart?' Hopefully, it won't be too bad?'

Marinette sighed. She had to find a way to let her kitty down without hurting him.

Was that even possible?

In the meantime, Adrien was getting ready to meet Ladybug. Plagg looked at him in disgust.

"Please stop smiling. It's too cheesy, and that's coming from me."

Adrien sighed before giving Plagg a piece of cheese and going back to daydreaming about his date with his lady.

'It's going to be heavenly!'

"You know the date might not work, right?" Plagg broke him out of his daydream.

"She might just see you as a friend."

Plagg flew off to another part of Adrien's room, leaving Adrien to his - now nervous - thoughts.


End file.
